Personal computing is a computing mode which provides computing service for a single user on a specific software and hardware device. The user environment and computing performance of a personal computer are determined by software and hardware systems of a single computer device. The personal computer, the mobile phone and the like are common computer devices. The computer device has the following disadvantages: firstly, the operating system of the computer is required to be maintained by a user, and the work, such as upgrading the operating system and the software, is required to be operated by the user himself; and secondly, upgrading the hardware of the computer device sometimes causes reinstalling of the operating system, which brings a great inconvenience to the user.
At present, the personal computing is changing towards the cloud computing. The cloud computing, which is proposed by Google, is a dynamic and easily extendable application mode and generally provides virtual resource computing through the Internet. At the beginning, the cloud computing is introduced into devices, such as a computer, a mobile phone and the like, in the form of a web application and the user can experience the cloud computing, such as online document editing, cloud storing, cloud input method editor and the like on line. In a pure cloud computing mode, a terminal used by the user is only a display and input device and all the applications are implemented in the cloud.
There are mainly two ways of using the cloud computing: one is to log in the cloud through a browser of the operating system in the computer device; and the other is to log in the cloud through a cloud terminal. The cloud terminal, which is like an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) of a bank, only provides a basic input and output interface with a cloud server and a network for accessing to the cloud server. When the cloud is logged in through the browser of the operating system in the computer device, the cloud computing is limited by the network access; if the user only has the computer device while the network connection does not exist, then the user cannot log in the cloud; meanwhile, when the user uses different computer devices to log in the cloud, generally the authentication information including a user name and a password needs to be input; if the user logs in the cloud on a public computer device, the security of the authentication information is largely depended on the security of the public computer device and the security of the network to which the public computer device connects, so that potential security hazard exists. Furthermore, the user needs to maintain the computer device to guarantee its usability, and if the local operating system is in fault, the cloud computing cannot be used.
The personal computing and the cloud computing both have advantages and disadvantages, so the two computing ways will be coexisted for a long time in the future. The user can experience the convenience of the cloud computing and the advantages of the personal computing are also reserved, which is regarded as a technical development direction. However, there is not a definite solution currently.